


that's no medical corset

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [29]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin likes wearing sexy underwear under his three-piece suits.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	that's no medical corset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 29. lingerie of KINKTOBER 2020.

Nori is plastered along his side, hand slipping under his suit-jacket, stopping shy of pushing his fingers under his very nice, well-tailored shirt.

‘What do you have on today?’ the voice is playful, a little sing-song, and breathless in a way only Nori knows.

Dwalin’s first instinct is to be sarcastic, but then the flush of titillation he has been feeling all day hits him all over again, and his mood is instantly uplifted. It has been a long day, only bearable because of the secret he’s had on under his clothes all day… and now it’s over, the working day anyway, and he’s free to indulge, tell Nori all about it.

‘Nice things.’

‘How nice?’

‘See for yourself.’

Nori pouts, which makes him look a mere lad, barely eighteen, and not the adult he is, almost twice that age now, a shrewd man of the world, who knows what he wants and  _ will  _ have it. But his impatient fingers have already had their way with the waistcoat of Dwalin’s threepiece, which hangs open over his shirt, unbuttoned. The jacket and trousers are black, the waistcoat has a moderate stripe of rich blue with the black, matching with his tie, the tail of which Nori is holding in his other hand, to better reel him in, Dwalin supposes, though reeling is hardly necessary by this point.

‘Making me work for my prize…’ Nori mock-grumbles, but Dwalin knows he’s not serious.

He only opens one button before slipping a hand in, his body pressing firmer against Dwalin’s, making the edge of his old polished and posh mahogany desk dig into the backs of his thighs.

‘Lace…’ is all Nori says, delighted, purring. His hand continues its movements inside the shirt, exploring. ‘A  _ corset… _ you sly thing.’

‘Helps with my posture,’ Dwalin replies.

‘I’ll show you posture…’ Nori presses a kiss against his neck, soft, then not so soft.

‘Not above the collar,’ Dwalin has to warn, because no matter what he may have under his clothes, he still has to keep up at least some semblance of professionalism, and lovebites are not a part of that, even ones from his husband.

Some days he wishes he could, that he could be brave enough to shamelessly bear every mark Nori has left on his body, but not today. He has his ring, and that is enough, more than. But his little secrets he will not let go of.

‘You never let me have any fun,’ Nori says, even as he makes swift work of Dwalin’s collar, and his few top buttons and presses his mouth to his pec and starts leaving his mark there, their little secret.

Dwalin’s hand starts messing up the wild already-messy bun on top of Nori’s head even more, let anyone who might see, after, what goes on behind closed doors, he doesn’t care. Nori’s clothes are in contrast to his, jeans tight like sin, a t-shirt that must be painted on and a leather bomber-jacket, now relegated to the back of Dwalin’s office-chair. Nori  _ can _ and does wear suits, making them his own and not letting them wear him, but prefers a more casual mode of dress.

Clever fingers pull open the sides of his shirt, revealing the corset underneath. 'That's no medical corset,' Nori comments, letting his hands skim along the delicate lace, the structure-giving boning that might give Dwalin grief if he slouches, but doesn't support as much as a non-frilly, more functional corset would.

Dwalin let's his head drop back and stares up at the ceiling while Nori half climbs into his lap, precariously perched on the edge of the table now, Dwalin’s hand busy at keeping him upright even as the wooden edge digs into his palms.

'But it makes me feel pretty,' is not a confession, not really, just the truth.

Nori shifts, one hand drifting down where a bulge is waiting for him, confined, fabric pulled taught by the straining erection within and the positioning of his body both. He's breathless as he speaks. 'Please tell me you have the panties to match…'

He likes seeing him in frilly panties, the more sheer and light, the better. Dwalin may have been thinking about Nori sucking him off over his panties on and off all day. Possibly.

Dwalin shifts his hips a little now, to relieve the pressure of his trousers or to rub against Nori's hand, gently cupped over his groin, is unclear.

His voice isn't steady, but there's no shame in that, not here with his husband in his arms. 'Why don't you find out for yourself, love?'

Nori is all liquid grace, detaching himself from him. He stands before Dwalin for a moment, letting him admire the definite bulge in his jeans that must hurt with how tight the denim is, but the outline hints at nothing being worn underneath.

Dwalin wants nothing more than to have Nori at his feet, kneeling between his legs and opening his trousers and mouthing him off as Dwalin holds him there with a hand on his head.

Wordless coaxing has him spread his legs a little more so Nori can do just that, fold himself down onto his knees before him and slowly and teasingly opening the zipper of his trousers, revealing the sheer floral-pattern lace underneath, notch by notch.

Dwalin groans as the pressure lessens and then again as Nori leans in and  _ breathes  _ on him, making his cock twitch.

Then he stops thinking about anything at all as Nori descends upon him, fulfilling all his fantasies.


End file.
